


Taking Turns

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Pearlina, Pearlina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: After a Splatfest, Marina and Pearl settle down and embrace each other. (Loosely based off of the Color Pulse prompt from CJ Walker’s Pearlina Week)





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Gay fluff is all I am now.

“Hehehehe…” Marina let out a quiet laugh as she held Pearl in your arms while the two were in bed. She slowly petted the tops of her tiny girlfriend’s tentacles as she had a huge smile on her face. 

Pearl’s head was right under Marina’s, leaning against her neck.

“You’re…” Pearl muttered, “so… comfy…”

Another chuckle left Marina’s mouth as she looked down at her beloved girlfriend. “Thank you, baby.”

“I’m glad we had another successful splatfest. You looked as adorable as ever singing Color Pulse… thank god for the cameras showing us...” Pearl said sleepily.

Marina blushed. “Not as adorable as you jumping around the stage, Pearlie…”

“Ah, shush. Lemme compliment you for once without you going on about me, alright? Let’s not get off topic here, babe.”

“I’m not going off topic! This isn’t just about me!”

“Hey, who’s older? Me! So I make the rules!”

“Who’s taller?”

“HEY-”

Marina couldn’t help but laugh hysterically and hug Pearl tighter.

“I love you, Pearlie… you’re my everything…”

“Hey, what did I just say? WHO is supposed to be the one giving praise again?”

“But Pearlie, you’re just too cute! I can’t help it…”

“LIES! You can hold it! You’ve held it in for our announcements!”

“But this is different! You’re in my arms like a teddy bear!” Marina leaned her head down and placed a large kiss on Pearl’s forehead, causing Pearl to blush. “I can’t help but be affectionate when we’re like this, sweetie!”

“More lies! Hold it in and let the master of affection talk!”

After clearing her throat, Pearl began, “Marina, I just want you to know how much you affect me. Firstly, the compliments! The beauty! One day, it’s ALL gonna be too sweet and my heart’s gonna explode!”

Marina laughed.

“Reena, you realize how attractive your fuckin eyes are? You can't blame me for always staring at em when they’re THAT FUCKIN GORGEOUS, AIGHT?!”

“And your skin? Like, quit it, please? I can’t take it! Reena, ya must be a fuckin angel or something because geez!”

Marina was left with a very dark blush.

“Secondly, again, you’re so DAMN ADORABLE when performing, especially with Color Pulse! You make me wanna just quit musicing and just go to embrace ya!”

“Musicing isn’t a word, Pearlie…” said a chuckling Marina.

“Hey, hey, did I give you permission to talk? “NOPE! So shushy while I do the talky, Reena!”

“Okay, Pearlie…” Marina said, still laughing.

“Ahem, anyways, back on topic, your dance moves! Like change em up or something! You’re out there torturing me with your style and grace! And your facial expressions… like seriously, just stop making me wanna go and kiss your fuckin breathtaking face so much when we’re performing, babe!”

“Hehehehehe… okay, is it my turn now-” Marina’s comment was suddenly interrupted by a passionate kiss from Pearl, their lips smashing together. Pearl went in deep, and Marina fully embraced it as she strengthened her grip on her love. 

Pearl eventually released her lips, but went right back in to kiss Marina‘s face. She planted mini kisses all around as Marina was left as a blushing, laughing mess.

Pearl then rested her left cheek on Marina’s right one. “Your skin’s… so… smooth… baby…”

“Hehehehe… are you done? Is it my turn to compliment now?!”

Pearl immediately brought her face up to Marina. “Are you kidding? I haven’t even talked about your voice yet!”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! What can I say? How in cod’s game can anybody top ya? It’s just… you sound BEAUTIFUL. Your natural voice though? That’s excellent too! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE your accent, if I haven’t made that obvious.”

“Hehe, you have, sweetie.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want to hear about it again!”

“Aw, baby, thank you so much…” Marina rested her left cheek on Pearl’s forehead. “Is it my turn now?”

“Go for it, baby!”

“Alright. First of all,” Marina said. Suddenly, she made her hug with Pearl even tighter. “YOU’RE JUST THE MOST PRECIOUS THING ON THIS PLANET! YOU’RE SO SMALL AND CUDDLY AND ENERGETIC! YOU’RE JUST ADORABLE IN EVERY SINGLE WAY AND I LOVE YOU! I LOVE HOW MUCH TALENT YOU HAVE, I LOVE YOUR TENTACLES, I LOVE YOUR BODY, I LOVE YOUR PERSONALITY, I JUST LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!”

Pearl was left with a giant cheesy grin on her face and a dark blush. “Welp, dunno how to top that.”

Marina laughed and kissed Pearl on the left side of her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed today’s episode of Gay Cephalopods. Please comment if you have something to say and kudos if you enjoyed. Thank you!  
> Writing Twitter: @Mario_Misc


End file.
